jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Ross
Christina Ross is the mother to The Ross Family kids on the show Jessie, known as Ravi, Luke, Emma, and Zuri. She and her husband are similar to Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, since they have adopted children of different ethnicitities. She is a actress and supermodel and is married to a movie director, Morgan Ross. She favors Zuri. Personality She's like all mothers: wise, loving, and strict. She often gets annoyed at Jessie when she shows negativity, and makes fun of her, as seen in A Christmas Story. She has made a fortune trusting her instincts, as well as putting her name on everything. Sometimes she can be a slight airhead when in Gotcha Day, she tells Bertram to clean the air. Character History Season 1 In "New York, New Nanny", she met her children's new nanny. She and Emma talked about her upcoming science fair. In the next scene, she told Jessie she could nanny her kids. Later, she told Emma that she and Morgan couldn't make it to the science fair. Then, Jessie flew to the set she was working at to tell her how upset Emma was about it, and why she had to hire so many nannies. She and Morgan fire Jessie. She rehired her after she realized Jessie was right about everything. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", it was mentioned Bertram broke her and her husband's wedding china. In "Christmas Story", she and her husband get caught in a snow-storm, but they do make it home in time for Christmas. In "World Wide Web of Lies", she gets an early flight home to spend time with her family. She finds out about "Tattler Toddler" but believes the pictures were taken out of context. She later helps defeat Agatha by threatening to expose how bad she really is. Christina later appears cheering on for Ravi and Luke when they have a fight. In "Gotcha Day", she celebrates Zuri's Gotcha Day with the rest of the The Ross Family. After Jessie reveals to Ravi that they thought he was going to be a baby, she comforted him. Season 2 In "Trashin' Fashion", she puts on a fashion show. Season 3 In "Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales", she appeared when Luke asked her about his birth mother for his report. Christina refuses saying Luke is not ready to meet her yet, but at the end of the episode she admits that the real reason she refused to tell him is because she is afraid that Luke will want to leave her and be with his real family. Luke assures her he will never do that and Christina finally shows him a letter containing all the information about his birth mother, including how he got his freckles. Appearances Season 1 *New York, New Nanny *Zombie Tea Party 5 (Mentioned Only) *Christmas Story *Take the A-Train... I Think? (Mentioned Only) *The Kid Whisperer (Mentioned Only) *World Wide Web of Lies *Gotcha Day Season 2 *Trashin' Fashion *Quitting Cold Koala (Mentioned Only) *G.I Jessie (Mentioned Only) Season 3 *Caught Purple Handed (Mentioned Only) *Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales *The Rosses Get Real (Mentioned Only) *Morning Rush (Mentioned Only) Season 4 *Four Broke Kids (Mentioned Only) *Karate Kid-tastrophe (Mentioned Only) *Identity Thieves (Mentioned Only) *The Fear in Our Stars (Mentioned Only) *Jessie Goes to Hollywood Trivia *She is married to Morgan Ross. *She and her husband have adopted 3 kids: Ravi, Zuri, and Luke. *She and Morgan's only biological child at birth is Emma Ross. *She is an actress/supermodel. *She has the iPhone 2G. *She trusts Jessie. *She has the same name as her actress. *She could possibly be a vegan, but she most likely is not. *She gave birth to her daughter Emma at the age of 19. She had Emma at a young age. *The role of Christina was originally going to be a photographer named, "Pandora". *Zuri may be her favorite child as said by Zuri herself. *According to Zuri, they can fight in front of there parents because they "never come up for air long enough to notice". *Ravi and Emma think it's hard to tell wether she is upset or not, since she got Botox. *She and Morgan wanted to keep Ravi's adoption secret until their deaths. *She once fired a nanny just for wearing plaid. *She appears in two more episodes than Morgan. She appears in seven while he appears in four. *Her, her husband, and her children are parodies of the famous Jolie-Pitt family. Her character is a parody of Angelina Jolie. *She cares about her children and protective of them. *She thinks of Jessie as her surrogate daughter and protective of her. *She met Morgan in the summer at Camp Kikiwaka. *She won Morgan's heart against her rival, Gladys. Gladys is the new owner of Camp Kikiwaka. *She appeared at least once in each season. Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Ross Family